Wizarding NewlyWed Game
by silverwand13
Summary: FINISHED!! Well you guessed it Harry Potter and Co. go on the New Newly-Wed game show. Read to find out what happens. *_*
1. Welcome to the Wizarding NewlyWed Game!

Chapter One : Round One  
  
*~*  
  
"Welcome everyone to the Wizarding Newly Wed Game! I'm Remus Lupin, your host. Now, let's welcome today's contestants! Couple number one: 11 months married Harry and Hermione Potter. Couple number two: 4 months married Ronald and Lavender Weasley. And Couple number three: 3 days married? Uh, yes, three days, Draco and Virginia Malfoy!"  
  
"Round One. Husbands say goodbye to your wives. They are going into the sound proof booth."  
  
"All ritght. Now that your wives are away, husbands, I want you to answer these 5 point questions. Ok. Husbands, what would you say to be your wife's favorite feature of yours? Harry?"  
  
"Ok, I'd have to say my eyes."  
  
"Ok. Then, Ronald."  
  
"Uh, call me Ron, and I'd have to say,umm, my red hair?"  
  
"Ok, and then, Draco"  
  
"That's an easy one, Gin always says how she loves my lips."  
  
Ron was seen wincing and mumbling something along the lines of a death threat.  
  
"All right, question two: what is your wife most likely to do if an old girlfriend calls and asks you out? Yell and scream, laugh, or get mad, but not show it? Draco?"  
  
"Well, I think Gin would get a bit mad, but she wouldn't show it."  
  
"All right. Ron."  
  
"Well, Lav, she would yell and scream."  
  
"And Harry."  
  
"Well, I never really had a girlfriend till Mione, but I'd say she'd laugh."  
  
"Ok, question 3: gentlemen, which one of your friends would your wife most likely go out with if you weren't together? Ron?"  
  
"Well, I can't say Harry, so, I'd say Seamus."  
  
"Ok, Harry."  
  
"Umm. Dean, I guess." "Intrusting, and Draco?"  
  
"Well ,she wouldn't go near Crabbe or Goyle, so I have to say Marcus."  
  
"And now, our final 5 point question: pretend you are your wife and say, 'If I could get my husband to stop ________ and do _______ then I would stop doing ________.' Harry?"  
  
"Ok. She wants me to stop flying so high on my broomstick, and to play the piano more, then she would stop reading for a week."  
  
"Are you kidding me, Har? Herm put down a book? Never, mate, your nutters."  
  
"Ron, I think I know my wife."  
  
"All right. Draco."  
  
"Gin wants me to stop working late, and wants me to, umm, spend more quiet time with her. I think she would stop playing jokes on me while I'm half asleep."  
  
"Now, the bonus question worth 20 points: what is your wife's favorite flavor of ice cream? Remember your answers must match exactly. Ron."  
  
"Oy!" He screamed, hitting his head. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Umm, Mint chocolate Chip?"  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Ahhh, Gin likes vanilla."  
  
"And Harry."  
  
"That's an easy one. Mione loves Cookies N' Cream."  
  
"All right, that's the end of round one. Well, bring your wives back out, but now it's time for a commercial break."  
  
*~* Well ,what you think? Review and I'd really appreciate it! Please read my other fics too!  
  
Who do you want to win the game? I'm taking a poll, so you better vote for your favorite.  
  
Silverwand13 ====* * * 


	2. The Wives Return!

Chapter 2 : The Wives Return!  
  
*~* "Welcome back to The Wizarding NewlyWed Game! I'm Remus Lupin and lets get back to the game.Before we bring the wives back there was a slight problem. Mr. Weasley was unfortunately skipped on out last 5-point question. Now Ron Pretend you are your wife and say, 'If I could get my husband to stop ________ and do _______ then I would stop doing ________.'"  
  
"Ok. Lav wants me to stop, playing chess all the time and wants me to, concentrate on work more and she would stop trying to cook her 'apple pie'."  
  
"Ron she's gonna get you for that one" Harry said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Now that little mishap has been cleared up let's bring the wives back from back stage.  
  
*~~*  
  
"All right now let's welcome back the lovely wives from back stage."  
  
"Ok lady's try to match your husband's answer's. Now the 1st 5-point question. What did your husbands' say was your favorite feature of theirs? Virginia."  
  
"Oh, it's Ginny. Umm.I always say how I love Draco's beautiful gray eyes."  
  
"Card Please"  
  
"Lips?!. Oh, ya, that is true."  
  
"Ok then Hermione."  
  
" Harry better have gotten this right. I absolutely adore his emerald eyes."  
  
"Card Please. We have a match!"  
  
*Harry and Hermione shared a kiss.*  
  
"Ok and then Lavender."  
  
"Ron knows I love his fiery red hair,"  
  
"Card?. Yes, another match."  
  
"Alright, now question two. What did your husband say you would do if an old girlfriend calls and asks him out? Yell and scream, laugh or get mad, but not show it? Lavender."  
  
" I would laugh." *Shows card*  
  
"Ron!" *Hits him in the back of the head with her hand*  
  
"Oww Lav!"  
  
[Laughter breaks out in the audience.]  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Umm, as much as hate to admit it I would yell and scream."  
  
*Draco shows the card and sighs heavily."  
  
"And Hermione"  
  
"That's an easy one. I would definitely laugh."  
  
*Harry smiles and shows the card. Audience applauds and the kiss again.*  
  
"Ok and know question three. Lady's which one of your husband's friends would you most likely go out with if you weren't together? Hermione."  
  
"Oh, umm, Seamus?"  
  
*Harry shows the card and turns to Hermione."  
  
"Harry Dean is gay!"  
  
"Oh, ya, I forgot." He said hitting him self with the card.  
  
"Lav?"  
  
"Umm, Id have to say Seamus too."  
  
*Ron smiles and reveals the card*  
  
"Ya!" Lav said as she gave Ron a kiss.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"I don't know.I'd guess I'd have to go with Michael."  
  
*Draco hit's the card to his head and turns to his wife."  
  
"Marcus!? Draco he is so weird plus he has the huge gap in his teeth!" "Alright the last 5-point question. If I could get my husband to stop ________ and do _______ then I would stop doing ________. Lavender"  
  
"If I could get Ron to stop playing chess and concentrate on work more then I would stop nagging him to stop eating."  
  
*Ron took a big gulp and revealed the card.*  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you are so dead when we get home!"  
  
* Ron hung his head knowing he deserved it. *  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"I want Draco to stop working late and want him to umm. spend more quiet time with me and I would stop as many jokes on me while I'm half asleep."  
  
*Draco hold up the card hopefully.*  
  
"Judges is that a match?.Yes , it is! Alright Hermione."  
  
"Well I want him to stop flying so high on his broomstick, to play the piano more, and I would stop reading late at night."  
  
* Harry reveals the card.*  
  
"Aww so close. Well now here is the 20-point bonus question. What is your favorite flavor of ice cream? Now remember your answers must match exactly. Hermione?"  
  
"Cookies N' Cream!"  
  
*Harry kisses her.*  
  
"Lav?"  
  
"Chocolate Chip."  
  
*Ron hits himself with the card again.*  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Vanilla."  
  
* Draco smiles and gives Ginny a kiss."  
  
"Ok that was the end of round 1. At the end of this round the score is Harry and Hermione with 30, Ginny and Draco with 25 and Ron and Lavender with 10. Before we start round two we have to take a commercial break."  
  
**~~**  
  
Well that was chapter 2, how'd you like it? Please review with who you want to win and question ideas. :)  
  
Thank you too all who reviewed! 


	3. Round Two

Chapter 3: Round Two  
  
"Welcome back to the Wizarding Newlywed Game. If your just tuning in now, I'm Remis Lupin and our 3 lovely couples are; Harry and Hermione Potter, Ronald and Lavender Weasely and Draco and Virginia Malfoy. We are about to begin round 2 so wives bid farewell to your husbands, they are going back stage."  
  
"All right, the first 10 point question is what is your husband's favorite movie? [Muggle or magical.] Ginny?"  
  
"Well Draco enjoys that movie with the Chinese people fly and do karate. What's that called again? Ummm.I think it's called Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon."  
  
"Really I didn't think Draco liked that kind of stuff."  
  
"Ya Remis he loves it."  
  
"Ok well moving on, Hermione."  
  
"It's a hard choice because Harry and I love movies and we have seen so many. I think Harry liked that movie .I think he likes James Bond."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
".I think he likes the one. Die another day."  
  
"Lav."  
  
"Well Ron loved that stupid movie.Oo what's it called. Jack- something.Jackass. That's it!"  
  
"Wow ladies your husbands have very weird taste on movies. Anyway the next question is; What is the most romantic thing your husband has done for you? Lav."  
  
"Ron's not very romantic but on our 1st anniversary he set up a moonlight dinner."  
  
"Ok, Hermione."  
  
"Well Harry is very Romantic."  
  
"You don't say."  
  
"Yes, Remis he is. I think the most romantic thing he has done would have to be his proposal."  
  
"All right. Ginny"  
  
"Well I think Draco and Harry are more alike then what they care to admit because Draco's proposal was very romantic."  
  
"Thank you ladies and now this is the last of out 10 point questions. What is your husband's favorite beverage? Coca-Cola, Pumpkin Juice, Butter Bear, Fire Whiskey, or Dr.Pepper? Hermione."  
  
"Dr.Pepper."  
  
"Lavender"  
  
"Ummm. Butter Bear."  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Well he doesn't really like any of those so I'd have to say.Pumpkin Juice."  
  
"Thank you Ladies. Now this is our 25-point bonus question; How many children, if any does your husband want to have? Lav."  
  
"Well as you know Ron has a big family so I think he wants won a little smaller.I'd have to say 2."  
  
"Ok, Ginny."  
  
"Well I come from a large family and he has a small one so I think we'll settle somewhere in the middle.I'd say 3."  
  
"Ok and Hermione."  
  
"Well were already having one," Hermione said putting her had on her stomach.  
  
"Really? Congratulations! Hermione."  
  
"Thanks Remis, but Harry and I have no definite number. We were just going to let nature take it's coarse. But if we had to set a number I think 4 would be ok."  
  
"Thank you ladies. Before we bring the husbands back we need to hear a word from our sponsors."  
  
*** Well what do you think?  
  
So far Harry and Hermione are the favorites to win in the reviews. VOTE!  
  
All my reviewers are great! Hope you like the new chapter!  
  
Silverwand13  
  
p.s hp and the Oop was ok, I didn't really care for it. 


	4. And the winner is

Chapter 4 : And the winner is.  
  
"Welcome back yet again to the Wizarding Newlywed Game, I'm Remis Lupin and we are about to begin the last stages of the game. Please help me with welcoming back the husbands."  
  
***  
  
"All rite men try and answer this 1st 10 point question as best you can. What did your wife say your favorite movie is? [Muggle or magical.] Ron?"  
  
"I hope Lav got this right. Jackass."  
  
Lav smiled, revealed the card and gave Ron a kiss.  
  
"Glad to see you got a match. Now Draco."  
  
"Well I don't really care for movies but I'd have to say I liked The Matrix."  
  
Ginny shows the card and sighs heavily.  
  
"And Harry."  
  
"I've seen so many. I think my favorite is Phone Booth."  
  
"I'm sorry Har, I forgot about that one." "It's alright Mione."  
  
"Ok now our next question. Husbands what is the most romantic thing you have done for your wives? Harry?"  
  
"Wow that's hard.uhh.my proposal, I guess."  
  
Hermione smiles, shows the card and gives Harry a kiss.  
  
"Ron"  
  
"I think it was when I set up the moonlit dinner for our first anniversary."  
  
Lav gives him a kiss and shows the card.  
  
"Ok Draco."  
  
"Well.I'd have to say my proposal."  
  
Ginny smiles and shows the card.  
  
"Now for our last ten-point question. What is your favorite beverage; Coca- Cola, Pumpkin Juice, Butter Bear, Fire Whiskey, or Dr.Pepper? Draco?  
  
"Well I don't care for any really but I'd have to say.butter bear."  
  
Ginny scowls and shows the card.  
  
"O sorry no match. Harry"  
  
"Dr. Pepper."  
  
Hermione smiles and gives Harry a kiss.  
  
"And Ron"  
  
"Butter Bear."  
  
Lav smiles and gives Ron another kiss.  
  
"Ok now this is the final 25 point Bonus question that will determine the winner of this fabulous second honey moon!"  
  
[Announcer comes on and tells them about the Trip to New York and Hollywood.]  
  
"Thank you Bob. and now for the question, 'How many children, if any do you want to have? Draco and Ginny you have 35 points get this and you will be in the lead."  
  
"3."  
  
Ginny squeals with delight and gives Draco a big kiss.  
  
Ron and Lavender you have 40 points. I you get this rite you will be in the lead."  
  
"Uhh.2?"  
  
Lav turns to Ron and gives him a big kiss.  
  
"Now Harry and Hermione you currently have 50 points. If you two get this rite you will be today's winners."  
  
"All right," Harry said looking at an anxious Hermione, "4."  
  
Hermione's face lights up and gives Harry a really big kiss while confetti and balloons fall from the ceiling.  
  
"Congratulations Harry and Hermione you have just won a beautiful 2nd honey moon!" The announcer said with his booming voice.  
  
"And that's are show folks. I'm so glad you joined us. Please come back for next show! I'm Remis Lupin saying goodbye till next time."  
  
***  
  
Well that's it! You guys picked the winner. It was an overwhelming vote too. H/H -15, D/G -5 and R/ L with 1. Do you think I should do another one with teachers and their spouses? Or should I do another game show? Or neither? Tell me what you want to read more of. I would like to thank all of my kind reviewers for taking the time to review! Piper Halliwell - I would prefer if you didn't use this idea. I want other authors to make up their own plots. If you would like to do another type of game show I'll be happy to help, but if your set on this game you can. [I like the idea of the bold. :) hehe]  
  
Anyway Thank You!!! If you haven't already please, please, please read my other fics!  
  
Silverwand13 ====* * * 


End file.
